Por Amor a Zuko
by fanatla
Summary: Iroh y su hijo son los mejores amigos, descubre lo que hay detrás de esa amistad. AVISO: ni la historia ni los personajes de ATLA me pertenecen. Este fic participa en el reto "Orgulloso De Amar" del foro ¡El Cometa de Sozin!


_**DISCLAIMER: No soy propietaria ni creadora de Avatar The Last Airbender (En español, Avatar: La Leyenda de Aang), estos títulos les corresponden respectivamente a Nicklodeon y Michael Dante DiMartino/Bryan Konietzo. **Este fic participa en el reto "Orgulloso De Amar" del foro ¡El Cometa de Sozin!****_

* * *

Lu Ten miró a su padre con tristeza, conteniendo a duras penas el llanto, mientras este con la vista perdida en la nada, le tomaba de la mano frente a la pira funeraria. Un príncipe no puede darse el lujo de llorar, no puede darse el lujo de mostrar debilidad frente a su pueblo, así el príncipe tuviera cinco años y su madre hubiese muerto en sus brazos.

Su madre había sido llamada por Agni dos días antes por complicaciones durante del embarazo, pero Iroh no había tenido el lujo de despedirse de su esposa y su hijo no nacido. La muerte puede esperar, la guerra no.

Tampoco había tenido el lujo de cargar a su hijo mayor en sus brazos hasta que Lu Ten había cumplido el año de edad y el crudoinvierno impidió continuar las operaciones militares y se logró una tregua obligatoria. La vida puede esperar, pero la guerra no.

El único cumpleaños de Lu Ten en el que su padre había estado fue cuando lo levantó en sus brazos por primera vez. La única vez que su padre estuvo en una práctica de fuego control con su maestro de palacio, Lu Ten se quemó las manos y fue humillado por su compañero de prácticas, para cuando levantó la vista su padre ya no estaba, había recibido un mensaje urgente del frente de batalla. Tu hijo puede esperar, pero la guerra no.

El pequeño volvió a mirar a su padre y el llanto comenzó a correr por sus mejillas.

Lu Ten no había tenido el lujo ni la suerte de conocer a su padre, su mundo sólo giraba alrededor de su madre, la única persona en el palacio que le mimaba. Su abuelo sólo se dirigía a él cuando recibía en audiencia a su madre y lo único que sentía Lu Ten por él Señor del Fugo Azulon era miedo. De su tío Ozai lo único que había conseguido hasta ahora eran verdugones algunos aun frescos, todos ellos causados con maestría con un fuete de cuero que siempre cargaba sobre sí, siempre con la excusa de alguna chiquillada de Lu Ten y siempre acompañados de la amenaza de algo peor si le contaba a sus padres. Su tía Ursa era amable, pero siempre se portaba distante con él por miedo a su marido.

Cuando el pequeño de cinco años llegó a la conclusión de que realmente estaba sólo en el mundo, su madre muerta junto a su hermanito, su padre ausente, odiado por el resto de su familia, la tristeza dio lugar a la angustia y el llanto a los sollozos, el único sonido que se escuchaba en el patio principal del palacio.

Lu Ten podía escuchar con diáfana claridad el chisporroteo de las llamas lamiendo el cuerpo de su madre y el aroma del incienso usado para encubrir el olor de la muerte. De no haber tenido Iroh firmemente su mano entre la suya, probablemente se hubiera unido a ella en su viaje a la eternidad.

**-oOo-**

El único objeto que ocupaba el campo visual de Iroh durante el funeral era la pira ardiente. En ella se quemaba su corazón y su alma, junto con los restos mortales de quien fuera su amada esposa y su hijo por nacer. Su rostro y su mirada sin embargo, no demostraban su pena, la máscara de la inexpresividad efectivamente evitando mostrar cualquier debilidad.

Iroh había sido acostumbrado desde su más tierna edad a esconder sus emociones, tal como le había enseñado su padre. Una lección que le había costado sangre, sudor y lágrimas y cuyas cicatrices aun le acompañaban, escondidas bajo las lujosas ropas blancas que vestían él y todos los miembros de la familia real. Cómo hijo mayor y príncipe de la corona, su infancia fue una en la que el cariño era escaso o inexistente por orden de Azulon, lo que incluía a su madre, que tenía prohibido besarles o abrazarles a él o a su hermano. Tales eran las órdenes de su padre para endurecerles y que llegaran a ser los poderosos e inflexibles gobernantes de la Nación del Fuego una vez le sucedieran en el trono. Iroh sólo se enteró de esto en el lecho de muerte de su madre cuando ella le pidió perdón por no amarles lo suficiente a él y a su hermano.

Por eso, cuando Iroh conoció y se enamoró de su esposa, se prometió a si mismo que sus hijos no correrían la misma suerte que él y Ozai. Su esposa era una mujer amable, cariñosa y detallista, todo lo que él no había sido hasta el momento en que fijó sus ojos en ella. Sin embargo, cuando su padre notó la influencia que ejercía su mujer sobre él, no gastó tiempo en nombrarle General y enviarle al frente de batalla en el Reino Tierra. Y ahora él estaba aquí, en un día típico caliente y soleado en su hogar, con la mano temblorosa de su primogénito entre la suya, dándole el último adiós a su amada y a su futuro hijo.

Iroh sabía que por mucho que se hubiera esforzado, vaya que lo había hecho, nunca podría recuperar todo el tiempo perdido por culpa de una guerra cruel y sin motivo. Las noches junto a su esposa, los antojos durante sus embarazos, el llanto de su hijo al nacer, sus primeros pasos, su primera palabra, las comidas con ella y su pequeño, los paseos al campo…

Era horriblemente injusto. Tomó aire intentado aliviar su pecho oprimido por el dolor.

Pero lo más injusto era que lo único que le quedaba en la vida, su hijo Lu Ten, lo miraba como al extraño en que se había convertido.

Ni siquiera eso le estaba permitido, consolar a su hijo en el peor momento de su vida.

Al inocente que había tomado su lugar en abrazar a su esposa cuando la vida se escapaba de su cuerpo. Al inocente al que la muerte le había arrebatado la única persona que le mostraba amor y cariño. Iroh, que era muy observador como sólo podía serlo un estratega militar, vio el miedo en los ojos de Lu Ten cuando aparecieron su abuelo y su tío para la ceremonia, vio la timidez y la ansiedad cuando vio a Ursa embarazada y no pudo evitar notar los verdugones en las manos y el cuello probablemente causados por un objeto largo y delgado, similares a los que exhibían varios de los esclavos asignados a su hermano Ozai.

Y él no había estado cerca para alegrar a Lu Ten, para defenderlo de su propia sangre, para enseñarle a defenderse por sí mismo y que no le dañaran. Era culpa y suya y de nadie más, por no oponerse como debería a los designios de su padre.

En ese instante se terminó el cántico de los monjes indicando el fin de la ceremonia y el pesado manto del silencio cayó sobre todos los asistentes. Iroh seguía ensimismado en sus pensamientos cuando un sonido desgarrador penetró en lo más profundo de su mente.

El llanto desconsolado de su hijo llamando a su madre, algo impensable para un príncipe y que provocó las duras miradas de Azulon y Ozai, le recordó a Iroh que aunque viudo aun seguía siendo un padre y que aun tenía un hijo al qué criar.

Se inclinó y vio por primera vez a Lu Ten con sus mejillas bañadas en llanto, intentando sin éxito silenciar sus sollozos, acongojado por el inmenso dolor de la pérdida de su madre y las miradas furiosas de su abuelo y tío.

Sin pensarlo dos veces, Iroh lo levantó del suelo y lo acunó entre sus brazos musitando a su oído palabras cariñosas y de aliento, mientras sus propios ojos se llenaban de lágrimas y sin importarle lo que pensaran de ellos su padre, su hermano o cualquier otra persona. Su hijo era lo más importante en estos momentos y si él no era capaz de protegerle, si no era capaz de darle su apoyo total, significaba que tampoco podría proteger ni dirigir a su Nación.

**-oOo-**

Luego del funeral, Iroh se vio enfrentado al dilema de marchar nuevamente al frente de guerra o permanecer con su hijo que se había quedado dormido de tanto llorar.

Azulon le había ordenado acudir al salón del trono apenas terminara la ceremonia, pero Iroh estaba dándole largas al asunto. No quería escuchar los sermones de su padre, pero no hacerlo podía traerle serias consecuencias a Lu Ten.

Iroh sabía que una vez que él volviera al frente de batalla, Lu Ten quedaría solo a merced de su hermano y prefería mil veces que Lu Ten temiera a su abuelo pero que estuviera bajo su protección, a que Ozai siguiera abusando de él o que incluso llegara a hacerle más daño del que ya le había hecho, mientras él estaba lejos.

Suspiró, acarició una vez más el rostro de su pequeño, exhausto tras dos días sufriendo una angustia que nadie de su edad debería soportar y se levantó de la cama para ir al encuentro con su padre.

Salió de la habitación y atravesó los pasillos hasta llegar al salón donde su padre estaba sentado en el trono tras la columna de llamas. Se inclinó ante él con la cabeza gacha mientras esperaba que su padre le hablara.

"Imagino Iroh, que ya has castigado a tu hijo por su impertinencia durante el funeral. Es una vergüenza para la familia real"

Iroh, aun con la cabeza gacha, contó hasta tres para responderle a su padre.

"Mi Señor, pido disculpas por el comportamiento de mi hijo. No volverá a pasar. Hablaré con él una vez esté recuperado"

Sin embargo, lo que menos esperaba era la risa de Azulón resonando en las paredes de todo el salón.

"¿Hablar con él?". El silencio de Iroh fue la única respuesta. "No me hagas reir. Lo que necesita el gusano de tu hijo, si alguna vez piensa gobernar como señor del Fuego, es volverse duro como la roca de un volcán y eso sólo se consigue con castigos y sufrimiento. ¿O es que acaso no has aprendido nada de mí hijo mío?"

"No está en mi derecho el juzgar sus métodos de crianza hacia sus hijos, mi Señor. Pero creo que sí me corresponde el derecho de elegir mis métodos para criar al mío, PADRE" terminó de decir Iroh con sarcasmo, sin levantar su cabeza ni una sola vez.

"Cómo quieras Iroh", continuó Azulon con su tono de voz frío y gélido. "Pero recuerda que una vez que tú te vayas, Lu Ten quedará a mi cuidado y seré yo quien le discipline. Y de la forma cómo va la guerra muy probablemente sólo seamos Lu Ten, Ozai, yo y MIS MÉTODOS DE CRIANZA", replicó el viejo con un dejo de ironía en sus últimas palabras.

"SI eso sucede, espero que no tenga que usar sus métodos con Lu Ten, Señor. Ni Ozai ni nadie más tendrá el derecho de tocar un pelo del príncipe. Mientras nada le pase a Lu Ten, la Nación del Fuego continuará teniendo mi más absoluta lealtad, es una promesa en nombre del Agni" concluyó Iroh levantándose para salir del salón.

"¡Pero!... ¡Cómo te atreves a levantarte sin pedirme permiso Iroh!... ¡Te arrepentirás!", le gritó un airado Azulón.

"Debo despedirme de mi hijo antes de volver al frente PADRE, recuerda que la totalidad del ejercito de la Nación del Fuego responde ante mí" le respondió Iroh sin girarse siquiera, saliendo de la habitación.

Los ojos de Azulon se abrieron desmesuradamente cuando captó la amenaza velada en la voz cansada de Iroh, el significado de todo lo que había trascendido entre ellos hasta ahora. 'Por fin', pensó amargamente. `Por fin, mi hijo se comporta como un Señor del Fuego y se atreve a hacerme frente. He triunfado'. Una sonrisa se filtró en su rostro y las llamas flamearon con inusitada fuerza. `Por otro lado, debo hablar seriamente con Ozai. Por el bien de la Nación, no puede volver a tocar a Lu Ten. Si Iroh se entera será el fin de todo'.

**-oOo-**

Luego de recibir a varios de los cortesanos que llegaban a presentar sus condolencias por la muerte de su esposa y de enviar un halcón con un mensaje al frente de batalla avisando de su inminente regreso en un par de días, Iroh volvió a la habitación de Lu Ten. No quería poner un pie en la habitación que compartía con su amada, ahora tan fría y solitaria, aun cómo ella la había dejado con la pequeña cuna al lado de la cama, como si en cualquier momento fuese a entrar por la puerta para abrazarlo y darle besos.

Apartó esos pensamientos de su cabeza tan pronto como traspasó la puerta y vio a su hijo. Lu Ten estaba despierto, llorando silenciosamente, con la cabeza entre las rodillas, sin siquiera reconocer la presencia de su padre. A su lado estaba sin tocar la comida que los sirvientes le habían dejado.

La niñera real a cuyo cargo estaba, ya le había informado que su hijo no había dormido más de tres horas seguidas en los últimos dos días y que siempre se levantaba gritando por su madre, que prácticamente no comía nada de lo que le daban ni siquiera a base de juegos o ruegos y que todo lo que hacía era sentarse en la cama a llorar sin hablar con nadie. En esos dos días, nadie de su familia se había acercado a consolarle o hablarle. 'Lo cual es una suerte', pensó secamente.

Era peor de lo que se esperaba, era realmente malo. Iroh ya había visto los síntomas en varios de los soldados a su cargo cuando perdían a sus amigos en batalla. Eran hombres que perdían toda razón para vivir y el resultado siempre solía ser el mismo de no lograr bloquear la tristeza: tarde o temprano se lanzaban lanza en ristre contra las líneas enemigas para lograr una muerte rápida y honorable en batalla, logrando dejar una escasa pensión a sus familias. Y su hijo presentaba los síntomas.

Sólo le tomó un instante a Iroh tomar la decisión. No dejaría a su hijo aquí, hacerlo sería condenarle a muerte y una vez que eso sucediera posiblemente también le seguiría él. Se lo llevaría a su campamento base en el Reino Tierra, allí podría vigilarle y además obtendría toda la educación que requería con profesores privados, eso sin contar con que él mismo en persona se encargaría de enseñarle todo sobre el control del fuego.

Se acercó a su pequeño con cuidado, haciendo ruido para no sobresaltarle y se sentó a su lado. Una vez hecho esto, le comenzó a hablar con voz suave.

"Lu Ten. Hijo mío". Cuando Lu Ten siguió con su actitud sin prestarle atención, Iroh siguió hablando esperando traspasar las defensas que su hijo había erigido. "Ya sé que extrañas a tu madre. Yo también la extraño mucho. Pero ahora me preocupas hijo. Tu madre no querría que enfermeras, querría que estuvieras sano y feliz". Iroh extendió la mano lentamente con la intención de colocarla en la cabeza de su pequeño, pero la retiró en el último momento.

Cuando el llanto de su hijo no hizo sino empeorar, haciendo que temblara todo su cuerpecito, Iroh comenzó a preocuparse aun más. La angustia que le generaba el ver a su hijo en ese estado sin que pudiera hacer nada, estaba haciendo mella en él. Era su esposa quien se encargaba de reconfortar, no él. Él, que no había vuelto a llorar en los últimos treinta años ni había vuelto a tocar a un ser humano excepto a su esposa en la intimidad y en una ocasión abrazado a su hijo, no era el indicado para consolar a su hijo a quien ni siquiera ahora se atrevía a tocar.

En ese instante Lu Ten musitó algo, las palabras camufladas por la posición que mantenía, impidiendo que Iroh entendiera lo que decía.

"¿Qué me has dicho hijo?. Háblame por favor Lu Ten", suplicó Iroh poniéndose en cuclillas sobre la cama frente a su hijo y atreviéndose por fin a levantarle suavemente el rostro con la mano bajo su barbilla.

Lu Ten, con los ojos hinchados de tanto llorar volvió a hablar y con voz rota por el llanto, repitió las palabras a su padre.

"Padre… ma-, ma-, mamá estaba con-, cont-, contándome un cu-, cu-, cuento cuando comenzó a sentirse mal… y de pronto había sa-, sa-, sa-, sangre en toda la cama… ma-, ma-, mamá se puso pálida y lo único que me dijo fue 'Cuida de tu padre hijo'… y se le-, se le-, se le cerraron los ojos y no volvió a despertar… y fue mi culpa… si no le hubiese pedido un cuento…"

Por segunda vez en su vida, Lu Ten sintió como su padre lo abrazaba y lloraba con él, esta vez además lo cubrió de besos en la cabeza y en los cachetes mientras susurraba palabras de aliento como sólo su madre lo hacía.

"Shhhh… Lu Ten no fue culpa tuya lo que pasó. Cosas malas pueden pasarle a la gente buena sin que podamos hacer nada al respecto. Shhhh…. Tu madre y yo te amamos. Ella siempre lo decía en las cartas cuan buen hijo eres. Shhhh…"

Lentamente el llanto de los dos comenzó a disminuir hasta que Lu Ten le devolvió el gesto a Iroh, abrazándolo lo mejor que pudo con sus pequeños brazos. Y así los encontró el estupefacto sirviente que llevó la cena una hora después.

**-oOo-**

"Feliz cumpleaños a tiiii… feliz cumpleaños a tiiiiii… feliz cumpleañooooosss hijo míooooo… feliiiizzz cuuuummmpleaaañooooossss aaaaa tiiiiii", terminó de cantar Iroh mientras esperaba a que un jubiloso y apuesto Lu Ten de diecisiete años, soplara las velas de su tarta de frutas en su tienda de campaña en el campamento base, cosa que hizo con presteza.

"¿Ya pediste tu deseo hijo?... espero que haya sido una buena taza de té porque es precisamente con lo que vamos a acompañar la tarta", le dijo Iroh mientras cortaba hábilmente dos porciones de la tarta y las colocaba en sendos platos junto a las tazas de té humeante.

"Claro que sí papá. Pero no te voy a decir en voz alta mi deseo porque eso se considera de mala suerte", rió de buena gana Lu Ten disfrutando de la compañía de su padre. "Además, mañana tengo que partir de vuelta al Palacio para celebrar mi cumpleaños con el resto de la familia incluyendo el diablillo de mi primo Zuko. Hasta mi abuelo gruñón estará allí. ¿Qué te parece padre?". Iroh, de espaldas a su hijo ocupado con la tetera, mantuvo su voz mesurada mientras hacía la siguiente pregunta.

"¿Sí?... ¿Y cómo te están tratando mi padre y mi hermano hijo mío?... ¿Qué tal les va a tus adorables primos con ellos?"

"Pues a mí me tratan muy, pero que muy, bien. Cada vez que voy en vacaciones hacemos paseos y excursiones. Además el abuelo me da consejos sobre cómo debo gobernar CON MANO DURA Y GUANTE DE HIERRO A TODOS MIS SÚBDITOS", terminó con una carcajada Lu Ten empuñando la mano y frunciendo el ceño exageradamente mientras imitaba a Azulón. Iroh no pudo contenerse y pronto ambos estallaron en risas hasta que les saltaron las lágrimas.

Cuando se calmaron un poco, Lu Ten siguió con la narración, pero esta vez con un dejo de tristeza en la voz.

"Sin embargo, no puedo decir lo mismo de mis primos. Especialmente de Zuko, que me adora. Mi abuelo no lo mira sino es para insultarle y mi tío Ozai… digamos que sus esclavos no tienen tantos verdugones en su cuerpo como Zuko y su madre le tiene tanto miedo a su esposo, que no es capaz de protegerle lo suficiente. A veces me gustaría hacer lo que tú hiciste y traérmelo a vivir acá conmigo, en el campamento base. Así al menos aprendería mejor a controlar su poder sobre el fuego. Tú y yo podríamos enseñarle, a diferencia de mi tío que solo lo aterroriza y dificulta sus entrenamientos". Lu Ten calló unos segundos, luego preguntó quedamente. "¿Padre hay algo que podamos hacer por él?"

Lo que Lu Ten acababa de comentarle, era lo que Iroh siempre había temido que podía pasarle a su hijo y su corazón ardía con el deseo de ayudar a su amado sobrino Zuko. Un pequeño inteligente, de buen carácter y aunque su prodigiosa hermana le superaba, su control del fuego era bueno y podía mejorar muchísimo. Pero Zuko no era su hijo, era hijo de Ozai y era él quien decidía el futuro de su primogénito. Y Iroh sabía, vaya que lo sabía, que Ozai nunca dejaría ir a Zuko, que Ozai disfrutaba con el dolor que causaba a los demás incluyendo a su familia. 'Maldito sea mi hermano', pensó Iroh.

"Lu Ten, por el momento no hay nada que podamos hacer desgraciadamente. Pero te juro que, una vez yo ocupe el trono no solo acabaré con esta guerra honrando así a tu querida madre, sino que además me ocuparé personalmente que tu tío no vuelva a hacerle daño a nadie. ¿Entendido?", le susurró al joven príncipe al oído mientras lo abrazaba, gesto que fue correspondido con ternura por el joven.

"Entendido mi General Papá" le dijo Lu Ten mientras se cuadraba militarmente en broma, disfrutando con su padre hasta el último momento.

"Por cierto Lu Ten, acá tienes mi regalo", le dijo Iroh a su primogénito entregándole un paquete envuelto.

Lu Ten lo abrió con rapidez y Iroh se deleitó con la alegría de su rostro cuando sacó una casaca de gala del ejército, con su nombre bordado en ella y el símbolo de alférez en sus hombros.

"Felicidades hijo por tu cumpleaños y porque pronto serás un buen oficial bajo mi mando". Lu Ten volvió a abrazar a su padre con fuerza mientras continuaba dándole las gracias y sonriendo de oreja a oreja.

"Gracias General… será un honor vestirla y convertirme en un oficial bajo su mando, al lado de todos los valientes de la Nación del Fuego". Esta vez, Lu Ten dio a su padre una reverencia para luego ponerse en posición de firmes y saludar reglamentariamente a su padre, quien correspondió el saludo como lo haría con cualquiera de sus subordinados.

"Y además, aquí tienes tu primera misión." Con estas palabras, Iroh le entregó otro paquete, este mucho más pequeño. "Llévale por favor a Zuko este regalo de mi parte. Es una daga con una frase grabada en su empuñadura. Seguro que le gustará"

**-oOo-**

Siete días. Siete días era lo que separaba al dolor de la felicidad, a la sensatez de la locura, a la pesadilla del ensoñamiento, al odio del amor. Solo siete días…

La mente de Iroh luchaba por mantenerlo despierto luego de cinco días sin apenas dormir ni comer, cinco días en los que hacía dos había celebrado el funeral de su hijo amado y hoy mismo en la mañana el de su padre, que había fallecido de muerte natural la noche anterior a los ciento dos años de edad.

En su mente se repetía una y otra vez el fatídico momento...

_Hacía siete días que su hijo le había dejado para ir de vacaciones a la Nación del Fuego. Pero hacía un día que debía haber vuelto y aun no tenía noticias de él. Ya de por sí eso era inquietante, especialmente porque su hijo sabía a la perfección que si había algún retraso, debía enviarle inmediatamente un halcón con un mensaje informándole de la situación. Y a la fecha no había llegado ni su hijo ni tampoco un halcón mensajero al campamento base._

_Iroh había decidido enviar dos escuadras a investigar, no podía hacerlo él mismo porque tenía dos reuniones vitales con sus comandantes en el frente y no podía faltar a ellas. Cuando terminaron las reuniones, aun sin noticias de su hijo ni de los hombres que había enviado a investigar, Iroh se acomodó en su mesa comedor transformada en escritorio de guerra, y mientras esperaba se dedicó a estudiar posibles estrategias de ataque y defensa para conformar los distintos batallones en las batallas venideras._

_El cerco de Ba Sing Se con sus murallas inexpugnables, custodiadas por valientes hombres del Reino de la Tierra llevaba más de diez años y cualquiera podría decir que era una tarea imposible, pero que Iroh la había llevado a cabo con férrea disciplina y con el menor número de bajas de la historia militar de la Nación del Fuego. Con lo que no contaban era con que el cerco era una estrategia ideada por Iroh, no para conquistar a la ciudad, sino para mantener a su hijo con él y lejos de su familia. El General ya había encontrado hacía mucho tiempo múltiples fallas en la defensa de la ciudad joya del Reino de la Tierra y de haber querido, podría haberla conquistado y arrasado hacía al menos diez años. Pero entonces su hijo le había necesitado y para él era claro a quien le debía su lealtad. No a Azulon, ni a su hermano, ni a los generales, ni a ricos y funcionarios de alto rango de la corte… sino a Lu Ten. Y junto con su hijo a los soldados rasos de su Nación, aquellos que peleaban las batallas y ganaban las guerras._

_Era a su hijo, la herencia de su querida y amada esposa a quien le debía su lealtad, su devoción y su corazón. A nadie más. Y si su hijo llegaba a faltar, entonces él ya no tendría razón alguna para continuar porque no habría más nadie, porque todos sus seres queridos estarían con Agni esperándolo al otro lado._

_Por eso no se sorprendió de su propia reacción, cuando vio entrar en la tienda sin avisar al Teniente a cargo de la búsqueda, mudo y con el rostro desencajado, llevando en sus manos la casaca completamente ensangrentada que le había regalado a su hijo hacía siete días._

_"Lo-, Lo siento mu-, mu-, mucho mi General". Dijo el oficial entregándole la ropa y cuadrándose militarmente, preparándose para entregar el peor reporte de su vida. "Hubo una emboscada por lo que pudimos ver. Su hijo y todos los hombres… fueron asesinados. Fue un trabajo de profesionales señor…. Lo raro es que no parece que se hubiesen defendido, parecía que conocían a sus asesinos… ¿Señor?, ¿Señor?... ¿Me escucha Señor?..."_

_Iroh, mientras sostenía la prenda de ropa en sus manos, veía fijamente la boca del oficial hablando, pero no escuchaba ningún sonido saliendo de sus labios… el mundo se había detenido a su alrededor mientras las lágrimas caían libremente de sus ojos._

_'Lu Ten está bien. Viene en camino. Ha llegado ya el halcón mensajero. Ha tenido unas vacaciones espectaculares. Y se sentará conmigo a tomar el té y a contarme todo sobre sus primos y quién sabe si sobre esa chica que conoció en las vacaciones pasadas.' Eso era lo que repetía Iroh una y otra vez en su mente hasta que sus hombres colocaron en fila los cadáveres de la comitiva frente a la tienda. El pesado y triste silencio de sus hombres, cerrando filas a su alrededor, era testimonio mudo del cariño y admiración que le tenían a su general mientras caminaba reconociendo cada rostro frente a él. Los conocía a todos y a cada uno, los había escogido personalmente por las cualidades humanas y habilidades militares que cada uno poseía y por el cariño con el que trataban a su retoño._

_Cuando llegó al último cuerpo, su corazón se encogió, su rostro adoptó nuevamente esa máscara inexpresiva y vacía que solía usar. Era él. 'Mi hijo ha muerto y yo he muerto con él'_

Ahora, a solas en el cuarto que su hijo solía usar en el Palacio Iroh vio algo que le llamó la atención, colocado en la mesita de noche al lado de la cama en la que se encontraba sentado. Era un simple objeto, un molde de cerámica, pero en él estaba estampada una pequeña mano, la mano de un Lu Ten de unos tres años. Su esposa le había enviado un paquete con el molde de la otra mano.

Iroh tomó el molde, se acostó hecho un ovillo en la cama de Lu Ten y lo apretó contra su pecho, como si esa manita pudiese abrazarle nuevamente.

Ya no tenía lágrimas para llorar, todas se habían secado cuando vio el rostro muerto de su hijo. Ya no tenía fuerzas para pelear, antes de partir del frente había firmado un armisticio con la plana mayor de Ba Sing Sé, sus hombres eran libres para volver a sus hogares con sus familias y una pequeña pensión pagada por el mismo Iroh de su bolsillo, pero él no tenía ya nadie por quien volver excepto por su hijo que se merecía un funeral digno. Ya no tenía ganas de vivir, ya había decidido cuándo y de qué manera moriría, no permitiría que el destino volviera a jugar con él. Ya no tenía ganas de gobernar, cualquier ambición de ese tipo había perecido cuando las espadas atravesaron el pecho de su hijo causándole la muerte instantáneamente, además su hermano ya le había hecho firmar la abdicación al trono y preparaba su coronación en los próximos tres días. Comenzó a rezar por el alma de su hijo muerto y pidió a los Espíritus que le llevaran, les preguntó una y otra vez el por qué le habían dejado atrás después de perder a su familia…

Cerró los ojos un momento y cuando los abrió, ya era de noche. Se había quedado dormido pero su sueño no había sido reparador, sino un sueño intranquilo y lleno de pesadillas en las que veía como hombres sin rostro atacaban la comitiva… sin que se defendieran. Si Iroh no hubiese estado tan agotado y tan deprimido, probablemente su mente se hubiese hecho algunas preguntas y atado algunos cabos. Sospechaba que el culpable del ataque era alguien muy cercano y que se beneficiaría de la muerte de Lu Ten. Probablemente su hermano Ozai, concluyó con amargura. Pero en su estado, sencillamente ya no le importaba… la tristeza había sobrepasado al odio.

Sin embargo, cuando sus ojos se acostumbraron a la oscuridad de la habitación, vio con inquietud que no era el único acostado en la cama. A los pies de esta se veía la silueta de un niño acostado de espaldas a él. 'Lu Ten', pensó Iroh incorporándose precipitadamente para tocarle.

Cuando lo hizo, comprobó que se trataba sólo de Zuko, el hijo mayor de su hermano, su sobrino. El pequeño estaba dormido pacíficamente, pero abrió los ojos cuando sintió la mano de Iroh apoyada en su hombro.

"¿Tío Iroh, estás mejor?...No te preocupes, yo estaré haciendo guardia para que a ti no te pase nada. Lu Ten era mi mejor amigo y siempre me decía que su madre le había encargado que te cuidara, así que si él ya no puede yo lo haré por él. Tienes que cuidarte tío", concluyó Zuko con urgencia en su voz, mientras encendía una pequeña llama en la palma de su mano para iluminar un poco la habitación.

Iroh lo miraba, pero no miraba a Zuko el hijo de su hermano Ozai, sino a Lu Ten su propio hijo, reflejado en los ojos del pequeño que hacía enormes esfuerzos por no soltar un bostezo. Lo que vino después, por tanto, no pudo evitarlo.

Tomó a Zuko por sorpresa y lo arrastró hacia sí abrazándolo con todas sus fuerzas y mojando su camisa con lágrimas. "Gracias pequeño, tienes razón. Mi hijo querría que me cuidase. Gracias por recordármelo". Zuko no entendía muy bien a su tío, pero hacia tanto tiempo que nadie le abrazaba, que respondió a su vez a su tío con un abrazo tímido.

El momento terminó cuando Zuko gritó y comenzó a llorar quedamente.

Iroh extrañado por la respuesta del pequeño, iluminó las lámparas de la estancia con su fuego control para ver que le sucedía. Lo que vio hizo que la sangre hirviera en sus venas.

El rostro de su sobrino era el de alguien que había estado en una pelea y había perdido. Tenía un ojo morado, el labio roto y algo de sangre seca en la nariz. Cuando Iroh decidió investigar un poco más, encontró que además había marcas frescas de estrangulamiento en su cuello.

Zuko lloraba silenciosamente, con la vista clavada en sus manos, encogido ante el escrutinio de su tío. El ambiente era tan tenso que podía cortarse con un cuchillo.

"T-, T-, Tío, ¿Estoy en pr-, pr-, problemas?, ¿Estás molesto conmigo?", preguntó un lloroso Zuko y Iroh inmediatamente volvió a abrazarlo con menos fuerza, procurando no lastimarle.

"No. Claro que no Zuko. ¿Qué te hace creer eso?", preguntó incrédulamente Iroh.

"Es que hace un momento me estabas abrazando y luego tu rostro cambió cuando me mirabas y pasaste a estar enojado. Y habitualmente cuando eso sucede es mi culpa", respondió el pequeño con voz queda.

"No Zuko. Simplemente estaba viendo las marcas que tenías en el rostro" y aquí Iroh suspiró largamente antes de pronunciar la siguiente frase al tiempo que tomaba a su sobrino suavemente por los hombros y lo alejaba lentamente para quedar frente a frente.

"¿Zuko quién y en qué circunstancias te hizo esas marcas?", preguntó delicadamente aunque ya sabía la respuesta a la primera parte de la pregunta.

En respuesta, Zuko comenzó a llorar con fuerza. "No te enfades tío. Fue culpa mía. Esta mañana mi madre no vino a levantarme y a darme mi beso de buenos días, tampoco estaba por ninguna parte, así que le pregunté a Zula y ella me dijo que mi madre se había marchado y nos había abandonado y que era mi culpa. Pero Zula siempre miente así que fui a preguntar a mi padr-, al señor del Fuego, pero probablemente no era el mejor momento, siempre meto la pata y mi padre me castigó. No es nada tío, me lo merecía. Por favor no le digas nada a mi padr-, al señor del Fuego sobre que me has visto llorando, padre me ha dicho que llorar está prohibido y me castigaría otra vez."

Iroh estaba enfurecido más allá de toda razón, pensar lo que su hermano le había hecho a este pequeño, a SU PEQUEÑO, estaba volviéndole loco. Apalearle y luego hacerle sentir culpable por la paliza, era un monstruo.

Puede que él no hubiese podido proteger a Lu Ten las primeras veces, pero definitivamente ahora tenía que proteger a Zuko de la locura de su padre. Se lo había prometido a Lu Ten y él mantendría esa promesa.

"Shhh… no Zuko. No es tu culpa, no hay excusas para el comportamiento de mi hermano. Hablaré con tu padre y te prometo que no volverá a hacerte daño, por lo menos no te volverá a golpear y me quedaré cerca para vigilarlo. Es una promesa. Ahora quiero que me muestres donde más tienes marcas."

Zuko asintió mudamente, aun lloriqueando con estrés, pero hizo caso al pedido de su tío. Cuando se quitó la ropa, Iroh tuvo que contenerse físicamente, enterrando sus uñas en la palma de sus manos, para no ir directamente y golpear a Ozai hasta que no hubiera un mañana.

Fuera de los golpes que ya había visto, el torso, los glúteos y las extremidades del pequeño era un mosaico de marcas de latigazos, botas y puños, muchas de ellas antiguas, junto a las más recientes entre las que destacaban algunas quemaduras con la forma de manos en sus muñecas.

"¿Tu padre te ha llevado a que te curen alguna vez?" le preguntó una vez más con suavidad mordiéndose el labio inferior.

"Sólo una vez, porque me golpee la cabeza muy fuerte y no despertaba. Mi padre dice que el dolor me hará más fuerte y el abuelo también lo decía", recitó en voz queda Zuko.

"Bueno, tú y yo iremos ahora al médico del palacio y él te dará algo que mejorará el dolor. El dolor no es bueno si sólo sirve para traernos angustia. ¿De acuerdo sobrino?". Zuko asintió con la cabeza baja.

Luego Iroh tomó entre sus brazos a su pequeño mientras salía de la habitación. _'Ya lidiaré en su momento con Ozai. Ese desgraciado me va a escuchar. Igual que Azulón lo hizo en su momento cuando me llevé a Lu Ten. Y si tengo que hacer lo mismo con Zuko y Azula lo haré.'_

**-oOo-**

"General Iroh, Señor" saludaron los guardias de acceso al Salón del Fuego, donde el recién llegado Señor del Fuego se encontraba ocupando el trono y discutiendo con sus consejeros detalles de la ceremonia de coronación que se celebraría en apenas tres días. Iroh, no se molestó en responderles y traspasó la puerta de acceso.

Una vez dentro, no perdió tiempo en dirigirse al objeto de su furia, pasando al lado de todos los consejeros sin detenerse hasta encontrarse frente a su hermano, que sólo entonces levantó la mirada, sorprendido por la audacia de Iroh.

"Ozai, te reto a un Agni Kai dentro de dos horas. Frente a todos estos testigos, yo Iroh, hijo mayor de Azulon, originalmente heredero de la corona, General de las Fuerzas Militares de la Nación del Fuego, te digo que me batiré a duelo contigo por el bienestar del príncipe Zuko. Si yo gano el duelo, tú no tendrás derecho alguno a tocarle un cabello nunca más a Zuko a menos que sea tu oponente en un Agni Kai y sólo si no hay otra justificación razonable para hacerlo y, sí tu ganas, yo desapareceré para siempre de tu vista y no volveré a involucrarme en los asuntos de la realeza nunca más. ¿Es un trato?... hermano"

Ozai, cuyo rostro se había contraído en una mueca de odio profundo dirigido hacia su hermano mayor, respondió con tres simples palabras.

"Es un trato"

Iroh no se detuvo ni una vez cuando se dio vuelta para salir del salón dejando atrás a un grupo atónito de consejeros.

**-oOo-**

Dos horas después, los consejeros y los sacerdotes mayores, conformaban el reducido grupo de testigos del Agni Kai que protagonizaban los dos príncipes.

"Ozai... eres una desgracia para la familia real. Me arrebataste mi corona, mi derecho por nacimiento a ella... pero esto no se compara a lo que hasta ahora le has arrebatado a tu hijo... mi sobrino. Algo de lo que yo salvé a mi hijo unos años antes. Sólo por eso, debería acabar con tu existencia aquí y ahora, pero el destino ha decidido que tú seas el nuevo Señor del Fuego y por ende no puedo hacerlo sin dañar el futuro de la nación, por lo cual sólo me conformaré con castigarte de tal manera que nunca más en tu vida olvides este trato" dijo Iroh mientras crujía sus puños de forma alternada y metódica.

"Eres un estúpido hermano. Es una pena que estés desperdiciando tu tiempo en alguien que no merece la pena como lo es el bastardo de mi hijo, alguien que ni siquiera le llega a los talones a su hermana menor que es todo un prodigio del control del fuego" respondió Ozai con una sonrisa feroz dibujada en los labios, mientras adoptaba una típica actitud de combate.

"Lamento decirte que para tu desgracia esa es mi decisión… Ozai" con esas palabras comenzó la batalla.

Aunque Ozai lanzaba ataque tras ataque con bolas de fuego cuyo tamaño era demasiado grande para el recinto usado para el Agni Kai, la destreza de Iroh al contrarrestarlas y lanzar contraataques mixtos con látigos de fuego cuyas puntas explotaban al contacto con el enemigo, era imposible de derrotar.

Llegó el momento en que Ozai, con quemaduras y heridas por doquier en la superficie expuesta de su cuerpo, respirando laboriosamente por los golpes a su torso, no pudo levantarse del suelo de la plataforma de combate. Momento que escogió Iroh para levantarlo con una mano por el cabello hasta que sus rostros estuvieron a la misma altura mientras con la otra formaba un puño de fuego dirigido amenazantemente contra su rostro.

"Es el fin hermano… Date por vencido ahora o te juro que no tendré piedad de ti"

Ozai, que apenas podía abrir los ojos por la hinchazón de sus párpados y sangraba por boca y nariz gracias a la miríada de golpes y heridas que adornaban todo su rostro, sólo susurró derrotado dos palabras que dieron fin al combate.

"Me… rindo…"

Iroh entonces lo dejó caer en el suelo y bajó el puño de fuego. Luego se dio media vuelta y salió sin decir palabra de la estancia, en dirección a la enfermería donde estaba su sobrino.

Lo había logrado y eso era lo único que importaba. La coronación tendría que retrasarse varios días, pero su hermano estaba advertido y probablemente no intentaría volver a molestar al pequeño.

Pero la suerte ya estaba echada. Iroh ya había decidido, así no lo hubiera reconocido aun, que cuidaría de su sobrino. Ozai no era un hombre de palabra, nunca lo había sido y ahora lo sería aun menos con todo el poder que atesoraría entre sus manos una vez fuese coronado Señor del Fuego.

Zuko, su amado sobrino, era la respuesta a la pregunta que había hecho a los Espíritus del por qué le habían dejado atrás…

_'Para cuidar y guiar a Zuko mientras Lu Ten no estuviera y hasta que pudiese reunirse nuevamente con él'_.

Este último pensamiento siguió en su mente mientras se sentaba al lado de la cama de Zuko para vigilarle y mantener su promesa, tomando la mano del pequeño que dormía tranquilo el sueño de los justos…

* * *

**FIN**

* * *

_**N/A: espero les haya gustado este fanfica y espero todos sus reviews o PMs. Todos los comentarios serán bienvenidos. Y si se animan tengo otras historias para que lean.**_

_**FANATLA**_


End file.
